Ashley Cutis
by rockerchick32
Summary: The gang thinks Ashley has a perfect boyfriend. but what would happpen if they found out that her boyfriend beats her? will he pay or will he kill her because she told?
1. Chapter 1

"**Ashley!" My brother Darry yelled at me.**

"**What?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.**

"**Can you pick up some groceries today?" he asked walking into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go to work. **

"**Yeah, Pony, Johnny do you guys need anything?" I asked them while I was getting my jacket.**

"**Can you get some smokes?" he asked looking up from the T.V.**

"**Yeah sure thing, Johnny do you need anything?" I asked him**

"**No but are you going to see Alex today?" he asked looking up.**

"**Yeah why wouldn't I?" uh oh I thought he must know something.**

**Ok let me introduce myself. I am Ashley Curtis. I have 3 brothers Darry, Soda and Ponyboy. I am 15 and Pony is 15 we are twins. I have a boyfriend named Alex and the gang seems to like him but Johnny doesn't. Well the thing is, is that Alex beats me. I haven't told anyone except Johnny. He found out about a month ago when he was walking by the park and saw him beating me. I told him not to tell anyone but the gang seems to know that something's going on because I come home with different bruises and cuts all the time. **

"**Well I am gonna go. I will talk to y'all later." I said walking to the door,**

"**Ash be careful." Johnny told me looking me in the eye.**

"**I will stop your worrying. I have my blade everything is fine." And I left.**

**I was walking to the store when a car stopped me. **

"**Hey greaser what are you doing all by your lonesome?" one of them asked me.**

"**Why don't you do us all a favor and drive off a cliff." I told them. I knew my mouth would get me into trouble. I was hanging out with Two- Bit way too much. Suddenly 8 soc's came out of the car. Wow how can so many soc's fit in that car? I asked myself. **

" **We are gonna teach you how to respect your superiors." Said one of them coming closer to me.**

"**I hope you don't mean yourself?" I asked them. Crap now I am going to get it. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? One of the bigger guys grabbed me. I punched him in the face giving me time to grab my blade from my pocket. I pulled it out and the sun hit the metal and flashed a bright light into one of the soc's eyes. **

"**Get that knife away from her I don't care how." He yelled. One of them grabbed my wrist and twisted it violently that I felt my bone break. **

"**Awwwwww!" I screamed in pain. I dropped the knife. **

"**Alex grab the knife and teach her a lesson." The leader said. Wait Alex it can't be. I turned to look into the eyes of my boyfriend. He didn't look sad he looked happy. He picked up the knife and cut my arm. I was stunned long enough so that a guy could grab me and pin me down. They all started to kick me and punch me. Finally they left and got back into the car. Alex came over to me before he went into the car and kissed me and told me that he loves me and I will see him later. Then he left. I heard sirens and looked to see a cop car pull over right next to where I was. I turned onto my side and started coughing up blood. **

"**Hey are you alright?" the cop asked me coming over.**

**I tried to say yes but all I could get out was a moan. He came over and picked me up which was probably really easy because I don't eat much. He put me in the back of the car. He picked up his radio thing and called the hospital and told them that we were coming. When we got to the hospital they took me to a room so they could check me out. I had a broken arm and 3 broken ribs and a deep cut on my arm. And various cuts and bruises on my face and stomach. I asked them if I could call my brothers so they could know what happened. They gave me a phone and I dialed my home number.**

"**Hello?" it was Darry. Oh joy.**

"**Darry?" I asked just to make sure it was him.**

"**Yeah who is this?"**

"**It's your sister." I told him with a laugh.**

"**Ashley where are you? You have been gone for 2 hours. Its everything alright?" **

"**Well no I am at the hospital. I got jumped." I told him quickly.**

"**What! What happened?"**

"**I will tell you later. Can I get a ride home?" I asked.**

"**Yeah we will be right there." With this he hung up. **

**About 20 minutes later Darry, Johnny, Pony, Soda, and Steve came into the room I was in. **

**Darry took one look at me and yelled, "What the hell happened?"**

"**I was walking to the store and I was jumped simple as that." **

"**Do you know who It was?" asked Johnny. I looked into his eyes and he knew that Alex was one of them. **

"**No I don't know any of them but I have seen them around school." Pony came over to me and gave me a hug and he told me that he was thankful I wasn't hurt to bad. Pony and me are really close. We always stuck together.**

"**Are you ok?" asked Soda concerned. He must of saw the tears in my eyes. **

"**Yeah I'm fine just a few cuts and a broken wrist." I told him showing the cast on my wrist. It was hot pink.**

"**It's totally you." Soda said laughing. **

"**Can I just go home." I never have been inside a hospital since mom and dad died I wouldn't have come if I was found by the gang but I wasn't and I couldn't get out of coming here. I had warm tears coming down my face by now. I was deathly terrified of hospitals. **

"**Yeah let me go talk to your doctor and we will be out of here in no time Angel." Darry told me. Angel was his nickname for me dad use to call me that and It always calmed me down. Johnny came over to me when I got off the bed I was sitting on and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Alex was with him wasn't he?" he asked me so quietly I could barely hear him. I nodded and Darry came in and told me I could leave. I didn't waste any time I sprinted out of there as fast as I could. By the time I got outside I was crying and gasping for air. I felt a hand touch my back and I flinched like if the person was going to hit me. I looked up and I saw Alex. **

"**I heard what happened are you ok?" he didn't hide any emotion in his eyes. **

"**Hey what are you doing to her?" someone yelled. I recognized the voice it was Johnny. **

"**I'm fine Johnny its ok. And I'm fine thanks to you." I walked away from him. **

"**What's with the attitude?" Steve asked me. **

"**It's nothing can I go home now?" I asked.**

"**I will deal with you later!" yelled Alex. **

**Johnny and I exchanged nervous glances at each other. I stepped into the truck and Johnny sat next to me. When we were all in the car I had almost stopped crying. I leaned my head on Johnny's shoulder and fell asleep. **

"**Ash sweetie its time to get up." Soda said. I opened my eyes to see that we were at the house. I got out of the truck and went straight to my room and fell asleep. I woke up about an hour later with a terrible headache. The house was silent. I went into the bathroom to get some aspirin. I went downstairs to find Alex sitting on the couch no one else in sight. **

"**What do you want Alex?" I asked looking at him.**

"**Now is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"**

"**I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I'm done!" I was about to run out of the house when Alex grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. **

"**No your not no one leaves Me." he slapped me in the face. I screamed. He grabbed my arms up hard. I knew I was going to have handprint bruises on my arm. He pushed me against the wall and started choking me. Someone must of heard the struggle and my scream cause the next thing I heard someone yell, "You let go of her!" He didn't let go and he started to squeeze my throat harder. I couldn't breathe. Then, I passed out.**

Johnny's Pov 

I heard a girl scream and I knew it was Ashley. I ran the rest of the way to her house and found her being strangled by her boyfriend. Ashley was crying and he didn't seem to notice.

"**Hey you let go of her!" I yelled. He didn't let go. He started to squeeze harder on Ashley's throat. Then, Ashley fell to the ground and Alex took off. I ran to Ashley and checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing. "Somebody help me!" I yelled as loud as I could. I heard running and Dally and Pony came running into the house. "Dally, Pony she's not breathing." I was crying now. I wouldn't survive if Ashley died. As you can see I love her. Dally pushed me out of the way and started to perform CPR. Moments later Ashley started coughing. She sat up and let out a sigh she was alive. **

"**Ashley what happened?" Pony asked with tears in his eyes. **

"**Some soc came and then he started to beat me and then strangled me. It was the same guy who jumped me today." She said. Pony helped her up and hugged her. "Pony I was so scared." She told him he helped her onto the couch. She was crying. I came over to her and sat next to her. She looked at me and mouthed Alex and I knew it wasn't some random person. Soon later she fell asleep with her head In my lap. Darry will kill us when he finds out I thought. With this I fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

I heard distant voices and I could tell one of them is Johnny and the others were my brothers.

"What? When did this happen?" Darry yelled.

"Shh you will wake her up." I heard Soda say.

" It's alright guys I'm up." I said getting up. My throat hurt and my arm throbbed. I looked around and saw Johnny sitting next to me he had a worry face on. Soda offered me a drink of his Pepsi and I happily took it. The cold liquid felt good going down my dry throat.

"Ash you ok?" Soda asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. What I saw horrified me it was Alex he was strangling me and I could feel like someone was actually strangling me right now. I started to breathe heavily and started to shake. I could feel tears running down my face. I was hyperventilating by now.

"Ashley!" I heard Pony's voice say to me. My throat closed and I could barely breathe.

"Ash calm down. Breath baby breathe." I heard Johnny say and rub my back.

" I- I c-can't breathe." I choked out. I tried to stand up and run to the bathroom but I couldn't stand and when I tried I fell. The world was getting darker and darker. The room was spinning and I saw Darry call 911. I could hear sirens and I knew that I was going to die. Finally I passed out.

Pony's POV

When Ashley fell asleep Darry and Soda came home. Darry looked at us and then at Ashley he came over and brushed her hair out of her face. Then he saw the marks on her neck.

"What happened?" Darry asked.

"Well we came home and found Ashley being strangled by some soc. She told us that it was the same one who jumped her." Johnny said looking at her.

"What? When did this happen?" Darry yelled.

"Shh you will wake her up." Soda told him.

"It's alright guys I'm up." We heard the voice coming from behind us it was Ashley. Soda handed her his soda and she took it quickly I guess she was thirsty.

"Ash you ok?" Soda asked her. She sat down and nodded and closed her eyes. I didn't know what was going on when Ashley started to shake and cry. She was breathing really hard it looked like she couldn't breathe.

"Ashley!" I screamed.

"Ash calm down. Breathe baby breathe." Johnny said rubbing her back.

" I-I c-can't breathe." She choked out. My heart skipped a beat. Oh god what do we do. She stood up then she fell. " Soda something's happening!" she screamed. Darry ran to the phone and I guessed he called 911 because a few minutes we heard sirens. Ashley started to shake even harder and she passed out. The door opened and doctors came in with a bag. They checked her pulse and looked at each other. They pulled out a heart monitor and the line went flat. Tears started to fall from my eyes. They took paddles out and shocked her to get her heart started. After about 5 shocks her heart started. Thank god she was alive well for now. They put a tube down her throat and told us it would help her breathe.

"Who's going to go with us?" they asked. We all looked at each other.

"I'll go." Soda said. They nodded and lifted Ashley on a stretcher and they took her outside Soda followed.

" Darry is she going to be alright?" Johnny asked. He was pale and crying.

" I don't know. Come on let's go." He said grabbing the keys and a jacket. Johnny and I followed. When we reached the hospital Soda was sitting there he looked ok and I know that Ashley is ok. "Soda is she ok?" Darry asked.

"Yeah they say that she would be fine." Soda said. I sighed thank god she was ok. I looked around and a doctor was walking to us.

"Darrell Curtis?" she asked.

"That's me is Ashley ok?" he asked.

" She will be fine but she had a major panic attack. That's what caused her to stop breathing. Has this happened before?" She asked looking concerned.

"Yeah," I said. " It happened that one night she came home almost beaten to death. She told us that she was jumped but it wasn't this bad." I told her.

"Ok well do you know anything that could of made this happen?" she asked while writing something down.

"Well I went to her house and found her being strangled by some guy and she almost died she stopped breathing but we knew what to do." Johnny said quietly.

"Well she is awake and you can go see her." She took off when someone else came in. we started to walk in her room. She was pale and stared at the wall.

"Hey Ashley how you feelin?" Soda asked sitting down on her bed. She didn't answer. She was pale.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Darry asked. She nodded and tears were in her eyes.

"Who was it?" he asked taking her hand. She didn't say anything. Tears were slowly coming down her face. "It's ok you can tell us we love you." Tears were coming by the hundreds spilling down her cheeks. I went up to her and touched her arm. She flinched.

"I'm not going to hit you." I told her reassuringly. She looked at me and realized who I was. She flung her arms around me and started to cry. " It's ok I'm here no ones going to hurt you."

"I can't do this anymore." She said crying.

"What you can tell me." I told her. She pulled away looked into my eyes.

"It was… it was… it was Alex!" she cried.

"WHAT!" I heard Soda and Darry yell. Johnny stayed quiet. I couldn't say anything I was stunned.

" I-I w-was lying to you guys for 2 years. I-it was Alex w-who gave me all those b-bruises not the s-socs. I'm s-sorry." She cried. I held her I couldn't believe that Alex was beating my sister. "I don't know what to do the last time I said it was over h-he tried to kill me. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry I didn't tell you guys." Soda came over and hugged her and told her he wasn't mad that she didn't tell us. He was mad that Alex was beating her.

"Can I go home I don't want to be here?" she pleaded. Darry came and took her hand and nodded.

Ashley's POV

I was so glad to tell them about Alex. I wasn't sure how Alex would take that I told my brothers. He would definitely kill me now and wouldn't stop trying till he accomplished his goal. I was deathly scared but I couldn't let this relationship keep going. I don't love him I love someone else. I love Johnny. I walked with everyone to the car after promising I wouldn't have another panic attack to the doctors. When I came home Steve, Two-bit, and Dally were sitting on the couch. I heard someone in the bathroom I went to the door and knocked. No one answered but the door opened. It was Alex.

"Get out now!" I yelled. Tears were coming now and I told myself to stay calm I don't need another panic attack. He stood there smiling.

"Still alive I see." He tried to kiss me I pulled back.

"I told you we were over." He slapped me.

"Hey that's enough let go of her!" I heard Dally yell. Alex let go of me and slammed me against the wall. I fell to the ground and he took off.

"Ashley are you ok?" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw Johnny sitting in front of me. He took my hands and smiled. I hugged him and thanked him for not telling. I looked into his eyes they were gorgeous and kind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ashley, someone's on the phone for you." I heard Steve yell. I didn't even hear the phone ring

"Who is it?" I asked not looking away from Johnny's eyes.

"I don't know. Just come and answer it." He told me. I slowly stood up blinking the dizziness out of my eyes. I took a step and my hand went to my head and I would've fell if Dally hadn't caught me by my arms.

"Whoa!" he said when he caught me.

"Ashley you ok?" Pony asked.

"Yeah just a little dizzy." I told him walking the rest of the way to the phone with help from Dally. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Ashley?" the voice said.

"Yeah this is her." I told them.

"Hey it's Morgan."

"Oh hey hun what's up?"

"Nothing much are you coming to the club tomorrow?" she asked with a hint of desperate in her voice.

"I don't know if I can. I mean after the incident that happened today I don't know." I told her.

"Oh yeah I heard are you ok?" she told me.

" Yeah. Wait how did you hear?" I asked her. She knows that Alex beats me but I never told her about today yet.

"I heard some socs talking when I walked home from the Dingo. Was it Alex?"

"Yeah and I broke up with him which ended up me getting strangled." I told her simply.

"Oh god well I will talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok talk to you tomorrow. I love you hun see you later."

"Bye I love you to be careful with Alex wondering around."

"OK bye."

"Bye" and with that I hung up the phone. I sat down at the kitchen table and laid my head in my arms.

"Oh god what am I gonna do?" I asked myself out loud.

"Hey Ash who was on the phone?" Soda asked walking into the room and sat next to me.

"That was Morgan." I told him looking at him.

"The hot one?" he asked looking slightly amused in the conversation.

"Yeah that's her but Soda she doesn't like you she likes someone else." I told him patting his shoulder lightly.

"Tell me who and I will kill them." He said smiling.

"Well then your gonna have to kill your own brother." I said getting up. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch between Johnny and Ponyboy. I laid my head on Ponyboy's shoulder. He felt my forehead with his hand.

"Ash you ok you feel hot?" he asked concerned.

"Well I really don't feel that well but I'm ok." I said looking at his face.

"Well take some aspirin and go to bed." He told me.

"Wow you sound like Darry more and more everyday." I told him getting up. I walked into the bathroom and I looked into the mirror. My red hair fell over my shoulders and my face was slightly bruised and pale. I turned towards the toilet and instantly threw up. I felt like hell. I sat down on the floor and lay against the wall. I sat there for 10 minutes. 9 of those minutes were spent throwing up. 'I've been jumped, strangled, and had a panic attack and to top off everything I'm sick. This day isn't going how I planned.' I thought to myself. I tried to stand up but that led to more throwing up. After about 3 more minutes of throwing up I felt weak. I don't think I can even stand let alone walk all the way to my room. I heard a soft knock on the door. It opened and Pony walked in.

"Hey Pone." I said.

"Hey you look like hell." He said looking me up and down.

"Well thanks and I feel like hell." I said looking up.

" Well its true." He said.

"Hey guys time to go to bed." Darry said looking in he was about to leave when he took a good look at me and stopped. "Ashley you ok? You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good either." I said.

"Ok well let's get you to your room and see how you feel tomorrow." He said and he left.

"Pony get out please." I told him.

"Why?" he asked. I looked at him and he knew and left as I started to throw up again. He came back with a glass of Sprite and he rubbed my back as I threw up. I finally stopped throwing up and passed out. I was so tired.

Pony's POV 

I rubbed my sisters back while she threw up almost half the night. I felt bad for her. She didn't deserve this. First, she gets jumped. Second, her boyfriend strangles her until she passes out. Third, she has a major panic attack and stops breathing and fourth, she is sick. She has had a terrible day.

"Darry!" I yelled.

"Yeah what's up?" he said

"Ashley's out cold can you carry her to her room?" I asked.

"Yeah is she ok?" He asked picking her up.

"I don't know she has been throwing up all night and she has a fever." I told her. I went out of the bathroom in front of Darry and Ashley and opened her door. When he put her in her room I went out into the living room and sat on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

When I woke up the next morning I felt great. 'That's weird' I thought. I got up and went downstairs to find Darry the only one up. He was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey Ashley how are you feeling this morning?" He asked looking up.

"A lot better actually. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 5:30." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow your up early. Wait today is Sunday right?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah why?" he asked looking up.

"Crap I have volleyball practice in a half an hour." I said.

"Your not going." He said bluntly.

"What I have to go! If I don't go I can't play in the district game!" I yelled.

"Well I don't know." He said.

"Please I'm begging you please I need to go." I pleaded.

"Ok you can go but make sure you come straight home after practice." He said.

"Yes! I love you!" I screamed. I kissed Darry on the cheek and ran into my room to get changed. When I walked out in my shorts and sport bra with a jacket over Morgan and Brittany were already waiting for me and the whole gang was awake by now.

"Ashley you ready to go?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah let's go bye guys!" I said when I grabbed my volleyball bag and ran outside with Morgan and Brittany on my heels.

Johnny's POV

"Wow those girls are hott!" Dallas said.

"Hey watch yourself Dallas one of those girls is my sister!" Sodapop yelled.

"Don't you think you guys should be worried?" I asked.

"Why would we be worried?" Steve asked.

"Well she was going out with Alex for 2 years and don't you think that he will know when her volleyball practice is and show up." I said matter-of factly.

"True will some people go to her volleyball practice?" Darry asked.

"I will. Hey it's a free excuse to look at hot girls in short shorts." Dallas said smiling.

"Johnny and I will go. Two-bit you wanna come?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah I'll come." Two-bit said. We left.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Ashley

Pony's POV

Johnny, Dallas, Two-bit and me were walking towards the school talking about random stuff when we saw Tim Shepard walking towards us. He walked up to Dallas.

"Hey Tim." Dallas said.

"Dallas. What are you four doing?" he asked looking at us.

"We have to go watch Ashley's volleyball practice to make sure Alex doesn't show up and start something." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we found out yesterday that her boyfriend that she had for 2 years was beating her and tried to kill her. That's why!" Dallas said.

"She finally told you? I thought I was gonna have to beat her to tell." Tim said.

"How did you know?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Angel told me. She said that Ashley told her when it started happening Angel has been trying to make her tell you guys for about a year now. You guys see all the cover-up?" he asked.

"What cover-up?" Two-bit asked.

"That dick of a boyfriend bought her a shit load of cover-up so she could hide all the bruises." Tim said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was surprised 'so that's why we never saw any bruises' I thought to myself. "Yeah he made her put it on everyday and if she didn't he would do something terrible." He continued. "Well I gotta go I have to find Curly. See ya!" he said walking away. We all started walking again.

"I can't believe that Tim knew and we didn't." I said.

"I know. We will have to tell your brothers about the cover-up and knowing Darry he will probably make her wash off all the make up and I'm not sure if I want to see all those bruises."

We finally reached the school and we headed towards the gym. When we were about 10 feet from the gym we could hear the practice going on. Dallas opened the door and we walked inside. There were about 12 girls in there and they were doing a scrimmage against each other. I could see Ashley playing outside hitter how she can play with a cast on her wrist no idea. But she was playing just fine. The score was 18 to 20 and Ashley's side was winning. We walked over to the bleachers and watched the rest of the scrimmage. It was game point and Ashley's side was serving. I saw that Morgan was the server and that Karli was there too but on the other team. She played setter. The ball was served and it went over and touched the ground before anyone could get it. Then we heard "A C E double what, what, ACE!" the coach called a water break and Ashley saw us and came over. She grabbed her water bottle, which was sitting next to Johnny.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" she asked. You could faintly see the bruises she got yesterday but she put cover-up over it so it was hard to tell.

"We're your body guards today." Two-bit stated proudly. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So what are YOU doing here Dallas I thought you hated volleyball." She said.

"I will never miss a practice now seeing what you guys wear to practice." He smiled looking at Brittany.

"What time does your practice end?" I asked. She looked at the clock and back to me.

"Um in 15 minutes why?" she looked a little worried.

"We have to talk to you." I said. She looked confused. "We know about the cover-up." I said. She opened her mouth into an 'o' shape. She nodded and her coach called them back to practice. For the last 15 minutes they had to run and do pushups and stuff like that. When practice ended she grabbed her stuff said goodbye to her friends and we left. She decided to break the silence.

"How did you guys find out about the makeup?" she asked not looking at us.

"Tim Shepard told us but my question is why didn't you tell us this was happening in the first place?" Dallas said.

"I couldn't. He told me that if I tell anyone he will go after you guys and kill you and I couldn't let that happen so I just kept to myself."

"Why did you tell Angel?" Johnny asked.

"Because Angel was the only girl I could talk to. I didn't mean to tell her it just slipped out. I was taking a shower and she ran into me and saw the bruises and she harassed me into telling." She confessed.

"This would have never happened if you didn't date that soc. We wouldn't be having this problem if you would've just listened to me!" Dallas yelled.

"Dallas don't yell at her it's not her fault!" I yelled. We were nearing the house now.

"No Pony he is right. It is my fault and I'm sorry." Ashley whispered. She walked right past us and into the house. I glared at Dallas and followed behind her. I could hear Johnny and Two-bit following behind me. I opened the door and saw Steve and Soda sitting on the couch and Darry was in the kitchen.

"Don't you guys have work?" I asked sitting down.

"Nah we all have off today. Even Darry has off." Soda said. "What's wrong with Ashley Alex didn't come to her practice did he?" Soda asked.

"No he didn't but we have to tell you guys something. Darry come in here." I called. He walked out of the kitchen and I noticed that Johnny and Two-bit were sitting on the floor. Darry sat on his chair and nodded which meant to continue. So Johnny, Two-bit and I told them everything that Tim told us. Also what Dallas said to Ashley and Ashley's reply. I heard a bedroom door open and Ashley came downstairs with a towel in hand.

"Ashley I want you to take all of the cover-up off and get dressed I want to know what this boy did to you." Darry said firmly. She nodded quietly and headed into the bathroom. Everyone could hear the shower turn on. We sat there for about five more minutes when Two-bit broke that silence.

"What time is it?" he asked looking up from the TV.

"Um about 1 why?" Steve said.

"Crap I have to go and get my little sister. I have to baby sit. Hey Darry do you mind if I bring her over here?" he asked.

"No I think it might be a good idea I mean Sarah loves Ashley and Ashley loves Sarah. I think it would be good for her." He replied Two-bit nodded and left.

Ashley's POV

Oh god they know about the make up I thought to myself as I got in the shower. They are going to hate me. I have so many bruises they will be so mad. I'm mad at myself for letting it go on for so long. I washed my beautiful red hair and stepped out of the shower. Well here goes nothing I thought. I wrapped the towel around myself and looked in the mirror. I looked horrid. Thankfully Alex didn't hit my face but my arms and legs and stomach were covered with bruises and cuts. I could see a very nasty greenish bruise on my shoulder 'this is so gross' I thought. I touched it and I winced. I grabbed my clothes that Darry brought me. It was a tank top and shorts 'of course he picked this out so he can see all the bruises better'. 'It's now or never' I thought. I unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Ashley come over here." I heard Darry say. I sighed and walked into the living room. I saw that Dallas was there and I looked away. I heard about 6 different gasps. I closed my eyes wishing this wasn't happening and I felt someone touch my shoulder. I winced and I sucked in air. I felt someone move the strap of my tank top and heard more gasps. I opened my eyes to see the concerned eyes of Darry Curtis staring at me. "Why didn't you tell us baby?" he asked. I looked away and didn't say anything. He grabbed my chin softly and turned me so I was looking at him. "Why didn't you tell anyone that it was this bad?"

"I was scared." I whispered.

"I can't hear you hun speak up." He said.

"I was scared!" I practically screamed.

"Why?"

"Because he told me that if I told anyone he would kill you or he would kill me and I was scared. Darry please can I just go in my room." I begged. He nodded and I ran into my room and closed my door. I felt something warm and wet slide down my face. I realized that I was crying. I got up and lay down on my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Darry's POV

I watched my sister open the bathroom door and I said "Ashley come over here." I heard her sigh and she walked in the room. She looked at Dallas and quickly looked away. I looked at her arm and legs and you couldn't see her tanned skin under all the bruises. I gasped as did everyone else in the room. She closed her eyes and I got up from the chair. I walked over to her and I touched her shoulder she winced and sucked in air. I pulled her tank top strap and saw a greenish bruise on her shoulder. I gasped and so did Soda because he saw it. I watched her open her eyes and look at me. I said, "Why didn't you tell us baby?" she looked away and I grabbed her chin gently and pulled her face to look at me. "Why didn't you tell anyone it was this bad?" she mumbled something but I couldn't hear her. "I can't hear you hun speak up." I told her.

"I was scared!" she screamed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he told me that if I tell anyone he would kill you guys or he will kill me and I was scared. Darry please can I just go to my room?" she begged. I nodded and she took off into her room. I heard her door close and I promised myself I would never let anything happen to her as long as I lived.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's a lot going on right now. So review and I will love you forever!!!!!!


End file.
